Stay With Me
by AllyLobster
Summary: Episode insert for 5x01. After Ryan and Esposito leave her apartment, Kate really doesn't want to be alone. Luckily, she doesn't have to convince Castle to stay. Please read and Review.


**While everyone on Twitter was watching the new Episode of Castle, I was rewatching After the Storm, and this little thing came to me. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

It was hours later that Ryan and Esposito left, with Kate watching and rolling her eyes as Ryan stepped into the elevator and Esposito went into the stairwell without so much as a glance at his former partner. Kate shook her head and closed the door, letting out a sigh when she heard it latch in place.

She heard a shuffling behind her, and it took a moment for her to remember that Rick was still in her apartment.

"Sorry." He said softly as he watched her tense slightly at the sound he made.

Kate shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

Rick pulled her into a brief hug and kissed the top of her head, relishing in the fact that he was actually allowed to. He pulled back and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear as he smiled down at her. After a brief moment, Rick laced his fingers with hers and led her to the living room, where he turned the TV on for some background noise. Immediately, he regretted his decision when none other than Senator Bracken appeared on the screen. Rick reached out to change the channel or turn the TV off, but Kate grabbed his hand and shook her head.

"Leave it on." She murmured.

Rick looked at her for a moment before kissing her forehead and walking into the bathroom, leaving her alone with the TV. Kate stood still as she watched him rattle off some crap about protecting the citizens or something similar to that.

"Like you protected her?" She hissed at him, anger suddenly flooding her system.

She heard the bathroom door open, and the creak of the floorboard as Rick approached, doing his best to be as loud as possible without being obnoxious. Kate smiled to herself at his attempt to keep her calm.

"Ryan called." Rick murmured, his words explaining why it had taken longer than she'd expected for him to return to her.

She asked him questions about the phone call without really paying attention, her gaze still locked on the screen. Finally, a plan formed, and she turned to face him, smiling slightly at this sweet, sweet man who had given up so much just to wait for her to be ready. It was almost enough to make her change her mind, but not quite, not when she was this close to ending all of this.

She walked willingly into his arms and relaxed into his body.

"Let me take you someplace, Kate. Someplace you'll be safe."

A warmth Kate hadn't felt in years, not since her mother died, really, flooded through her at his concern. "I'll never be safe." She finally said, feeling him stiffen at the truth in her words. Instead of replying, Rick just held her closer, as if he'd be able to squeeze all the hurt out of her if he hugged her tightly enough.

Kate smiled as she pressed a kiss to the dip at the base of his throat and pulled away just enough to look at his face.

"Are you staying?" She asked almost shyly, suddenly worried that he might leave her alone tonight.

Rick smiled down at her and kissed the tip of her nose. "If you want me to. I have a bag in my car."

Kate smiled and kissed his lips once before taking his hand and leading him to the door. He looked confused for a moment, so Kate explained.

"I don't want to be alone tonight. You don't mind if I go to your car with you, do you?" She asked.

Rick smiled and shook his head. "I don't mind at all."

Kate smiled and kissed him softly. "Thank you."

Rick didn't reply, just held her hand as she grabbed her keys and locked the door before walking to the elevator with Rick's hand firmly in her own. The trip to the garage didn't take long at all, and Kate was glad that Rick didn't let go of her hand even once in all the time it took to grab a duffle bag from his trunk and for them to make it back to her apartment. In the elevator ride back up, Kate allowed herself to lean into his side as he supported some of her weight. Rick pulled her tightly into his side and pressed a kiss to her head. When they got back into her apartment, Rick changed into the pajamas he'd brought while Kate went into the bathroom and went through her own nightly routine.

When she emerged, Rick held his arms out for Kate and she went to them gladly, burying her face in his shoulder and inhaling the scent she'd come to love over the years. They stood at the foot of her bed for a countless amount of time, just taking comfort in the feel of each other in their arms. When they pulled apart, Kate kissed his lips softly and turned to climb into the bed. Rick followed suit and settled down before he held his arms out for Kate yet again.

Kate smiled shyly as she moved over until she was comfortably wrapped up in his arms, their legs entangled and their arms wrapped tightly around the other.

"Thank you for staying with me." Kate murmured as she fell asleep.

Rick smiled and kissed her again. "Always. You don't even have to ask."

Kate smiled and snuggled in closer to him, content to stay in his arms forever. If only the real world would allow it.

* * *

**So there you have it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I tried to make it match the episode as much as possible, but a couple things may have been changed. **

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
